


Pokemon A Different Journey Sinnoh Arc League Victors

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Regaining The Home Advantage

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday November the 19th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Crispin and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Short and To The Punch

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Clayton and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A Marathon Rivalry

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday November the 20th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Daniel and we helped him out.  
Daniel won in the Pokeathlon and he won a trophy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Yes In Dee Dee It's Dawn

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday November the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn,Jessie and Ursula made it to the contest's 2nd round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Playing The Performance Encore

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Dawn won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Fighting Ire With Fire

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday November the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Paul and Reggie again.  
Ian evolved into Infernape and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Pierre Up and Away

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday November the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Grayson and Pierre got into a fight.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Flint Sparks The Fire

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Flint and we met Volkner.  
Ash lost to Flint and he gave up some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday November the 24th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Volkner the Gym Leader and we got the Beacon Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Gym is damaged and Ash can't continue his battle with Volkner.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Teaching The Student Teacher

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met up with Johanna again and she showed off her Purugly.  
Jessie won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Keeping In Top Forme

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday November the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Marley and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Pokemon Ranger Heatran Rescue

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Ben and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. An Elite Coverup

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday November the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Bertha and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Dawn of A Royal Day

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Salvia and we helped her out.  
Jessie won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Dawn got a Togekiss and she nicknamed her Taylor.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. With The Easiest of Grace

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday November the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Taylor got in front of Pierre and she protected him from Grayson's Draco Meteor Move.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Dealing With A Fierce Double Ditto Drama

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Narissa and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Last Call First Round

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday November the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn,Jessie,Nando,Ursula and Zoey made it to the 2nd round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Opposites Interact

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Dawn,Jessie,Nando and Zoey advanced to the next round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Coming Full Festival Circle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday November the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn defeated Nando and Zoey defeated Jessie.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. A Grand Fight For Winning

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Zoey defeated Dawn and she got her trophy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. For The Love Of Meowth

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday November the 30th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Mamie and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. The 8th Wonder of The Sinnoh World

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday December the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Volkner and he got the Beacon Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. 4 Roads Diverged In A Pokemon Port

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday December the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Kenny and Jasmine again.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Bucking The Treasure Trend

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Buck and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. An Old Family Blend

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday December the 3rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We found the lost Pokemon and Timothy evolved into Typhlosion.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. League Unleashed

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday December the 4th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash,Barry,Conway,Paul,Tobias and I made it to the 2nd round.  
Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah and Laura Healey lost.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Casting A Paul On Barry

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash,Conway,Paul,Tobias and I made it to the next round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Working On A Right Move

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday December the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash,Paul,Tobias and I advanced to the next round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Familiarity Breeds Strategy

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Trainer Tobias and I made it to the next round.  
Ash and Paul started their battle.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. A Real Rival Rouser

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday December the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash and Paul are still having their battle.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Battling A Thaw In Relations

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash defeated Paul and he found out that I'm the opponent.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. The Semi Final Frontier

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday December the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Trainer Ash without having to switch out my Mega Lucario and I won the trophy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Unova League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. The Brockster Is In

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday December the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Bridget evolved into her Chansey form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Memories Are Made Of Bliss

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We said goodbye to our friends at the Pallet Town crossroads and we're ready for the Unova League.  
Brock,Crystal,Dawn,Lannah and Laura Healey.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Unova League  
Ash,Jason,Jewel,me and the miraculous users.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
